The invention relates to a device for correcting jaw and tooth malpositioning in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
Such a device is known from the brochure "EUREKA Spring|" published in 1995 by the company EUREKA Spring, San Luis Obispo, USA, and from DE 196 24 654 A1. In said device, a rod is received in a telescopically displaceable manner in a tube which is closed at one end. A spring is provided between the closed tube end and the opposite rod end. The rod has a defined length; it is connected nonreleasably to the tube. The elastic shear force acting on the rod is predetermined by the spring being used in each case.
Since neither the spring nor the tube can be readily altered, the known device cannot be universally employed. It is suited exclusively as an orthodontic appliance, i.e. for correction of malpositioning of the teeth. A further disadvantage of this device lies in the fact that malodorous deposits accumulate in the inside of the device and are detrimental to oral hygiene. Finally, the device cannot be activated, i.e. readjustment of the device by changing the spring force after partial correction is not possible.
In order to correct jaw malpositioning, i.e. orthopedic correction of an overbite or underbite, DE 37 98 773 and DE 45 55 095 also disclose the so-called Herbst hinge. This is a telescoping device which is secured on the outside of the tooth in the upper jaw and lower jaw in each case. The Herbst hinge only permits those jaw movements which counter the malpositioning of the jaw. When biting, the Herbst hinge causes abrupt blocking. This is experienced as an unpleasant sensation by the patient and occasionally leads to damage. The Herbst hinge is not suited for correction of malpositioning of the teeth. A further disadvantage of the Herbst hinge lies in the fact that it can loosen if the mouth is opened too wide.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the disadvantages of the prior art. The aim in particular is to make available a universally applicable device which is suited both for correction of malpositioning of the jaw and also malpositioning of the teeth. The device is also intended to be simple to activate and easily repairable.
This object is achieved by the features described herein. Advantageous embodiments of the invention emerge from additional features described wherein.